


What will it take...

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, and all i got is 'second coming of the flood', i'm just trying to make sense of god's thought process, listen. if planets and countries and social media are getting the human treatment, stay home y'all, vent fic, what can't we gijinkafy at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ... for those glorified apes to roll over and fucking die?!
Kudos: 1





	What will it take...

“WHAT THE  _ HELL?!” _

The personified year screamed, slamming their bloodied hand against the wall beside them. Not like they, of all beings, ever cared about a few things getting damaged.

Like lungs. And bodies and minds.

Seriously, though!

It wasn’t  _ their _ idea- it was just a little thing ‘19 had prepared just before their final shift, for reasons they hadn’t bothered to look into. But they knew how stubborn the humans could be, how much they only cared for themselves, how fundamentally stupid and selfish and greedy they were. 

And, of course, how much the humans joked about a repeat of what the previous centuries’ ‘20s had done.

All they really needed to do was turn up a few settings here and there, and they had been certain the glorified apes would do the rest of their job for them. And damn, they’d had high hopes- delayed reactions, conspiracies, people who didn’t take what they’d unleashed upon the world seriously and refused to protect themselves- and just after they’d dropped a fire somewhere, too!

But it’s over halfway through their shift already, and the humans still… won’t…  _ die! _

What are they missing here?! Do they need to throw in a few more disasters? Influence those foolish, supposedly higher-ranking humans to start throwing _nukes_ at each other or something?! How are they all so fucking stupid and yet so fucking  _ resilient _ at the same time?!

What will it take for those glorified apes to roll over and fucking die?!


End file.
